


I Love You

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, I Love You, Love, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Phil writes a poem to Dan to tell him all the things he loves about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> How are you?
> 
> I am great hope you enjoy this let me know if u would like more.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Dan I love the way you smile 

I love your black clothing style. 

I love the dimple on your cheek 

It makes you very unique. 

 

I love your curly wavy hobbit hair and

I love your cute nick name bear.

I love looking at your chocolate brown eyes 

You give my tummy happy butterflies. 

 

I love the black earrings that you wear 

the adorable way u stare.

I love it when your happy even more when

you are sappy. 

 

I love how excited you get, when you win a game

I love when we sit down together and watch anime.

I love that we have wrote a book together

I love that we are best friends forever. 

 

I love the feel of your skin, and that cheeky grin 

I love the way you dress smartly I love it when u

dance at a party.

I love so many things about you expect for when 

down and blue.

I’ll love you forever that is true even beyond te stars and moon,


	2. Dear Phil I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's love poem to Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ur comments hope u enjoy the poems.

Phil I love your smile and 

cool sense of style. 

I love cute noises you make 

and when we get to bake

I love your black hair and blue eyes 

when you stare.

I love your laugh and the way you see 

the best part of me. 

 

For you are our sunshine 

You help everything to turn out fine.

I must say

I love you forever an always.

 

I love your white pale skin it is so gentle 

I love that you are sentimental.

I love your warm hugs 

and your obsession with Buffy

I love that we both love dogs 

cute and fluffy. 

 

I'll always love you no matter what

till the end of time even

when everything collides.


End file.
